


Birthday Kitten

by waffle_walks



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Lance's Birthday, M/M, Multi, a few innuendos, a lil heith, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waffle_walks/pseuds/waffle_walks
Summary: Shiro just really loves Lance.





	Birthday Kitten

When Lance woke up that morning, it was to the warm caress of his boyfriend’s calloused hand. The prosthetic was cool, drawing shapes into his heated summer skin. The brunet almost purred in delight. He cracked open his eyes to see Shiro sitting over him, a warm smile resting on his features as their eyes met. The man seemed to almost be an angel with how the golden morning light cast a halo around him. Lance reached a hand up to cup Shiro’s face, feeling the stubble scratch his fingers, and pulled him down for a morning kiss. It was a quick press of the lips, but still soft and sweet.  
“Morning birthday boy.” His voice was soft and still gruff with sleep.  
“You need to brush your teeth, babe.” Shiro’s face contorted in mock offense, eyebrows knitting together and his jaws falling a little slack as he let out a dramatic gasp. Then he attack the brunet, leaning down and peppering him with kisses, while his hands when from petting Lance to tickling him. Lance laughed, loudly, blending it with the occasional snort until he farted. The attack stopped abruptly at the sound, and Lance would've been embarrassed had he not known his boyfriend better, who let one rip of his own. They laughed together, Lance rolling out of the bed and looking for his boxers he had cast aside the tonight before, always in favor of sleeping nude when the summer heat would strike down upon the land; Shiro found them first and tossed them to Lance as he too crawled out of bed. He followed Lance to their bathroom,oolong his arms around Lance as they brushed their teeth. Lance turned on some music and began to wiggle, shimming until he was dancing. The moved to the beat of “Hooked on a Feeling”, swinging around to rinse his mouth and then looking back up at Shiro, holding up his toothbrush as though it were a microphone.

_“I can't stop this feeling, deep inside of me.  
Girl you just don't realize, what you do to me.”_

Shiro rinsed his mouth and pulled Lance closer to him, swaying to the music a little.

_“When you hold me, in your arms so tight! You let know that everything's alright!”_

They continued their morning duet, singing off key in their bathroom, shimmying together in their boxers and mismatched socks.  
Shiro pulled Lance along, the next song beginning to play.  
They shuffled from their room and to their kitchen, where a large brunch was splayed across the table. Crepes, pancakes, waffles, syrups, eggs, milk, juices, bacon, and pastries of all sorts. Lance was astonished, because Shiro can't cool at all, and also because his boyfriend was now singing.

 _“When I get older losing my hair_  
Many years from now  
Will you still be sending me a valentine  
Birthday greetings, bottle of wine?  
If I'd been out till quarter to three  
Would you lock the door?  
Will you still need me, will you still feed me  
When I'm sixty-four?”

Shiro snapped his fingers, and their friends started filing in from the living room, all carrying gifts. First was Hunk, a big yellow box in hand. He set it down next to the breakfast spread and pulled Lance in for a hug. Keith shuffled in after Hunk, a smaller and thinner box in his hand was wrapped in red. Keith hugged Lance too, a little more awkward but Lance smiled and accepted it nonetheless. Keith went and joined Hunk where he sat at the table, their hands joining lovingly.

 _“You'll be older too_  
And if you say the word  
I could stay with you”

Pidge stepped out, handing Lance a green bag, and then Allura, with a pink box.

“ _I could be handy, mending a fuse_  
When your lights have gone  
You can knit a sweater by the fireside  
Sunday mornings go for a ride  
Doing the garden, digging the weeds  
Who could ask for more?  
Will you still need me, will you still feed me  
When I'm sixty-four?”

Shiro pulled up a box from under the table, and handed it to Lance with a whisper telling him to open it now.

 _“Every summer we can rent a cottage in the Isle of Wight_  
If it's not too dear  
We shall scrimp and save  
Grandchildren on your knee  
Vera, Chuck  & Dave,”

Lance pulled out a kitten, a small Russian blue. It curled around his hand, and Lance felt tears welling up in his eyes as the small thing purred into his palm.

 _“Send me a postcard, drop me a line_  
Stating point of view  
Indicate precisely what you mean to say  
Yours sincerely, wasting away  
Give me your answer, fill in a form  
Mine for evermore  
Will you still need me, will you still feed me  
When I'm sixty-four?  
Ho!”

Shiro handed Lance a blue collar, and the Cuban felt his tears rolling down his face when he looked at the tag on the collar.  
It read, “Marry me? I’m not kitten around.”  
Lance practically jumped into Shiro, cradling the kitten and repeating yes frantically. He felt Shiro sigh in relief, and then strong arms wrapped around him. Their friends whooped and cheered loudly when Shiro slid the small metal wedding band from the collar and onto Lance’s slender finger.

When they all settled down, Hunk and Keith began spilling the details of how long Shiro has been planning it.  
“We were just in the gym around last December, and you sent him some selfie or something and he just looked up at me and said I'm going to marry him. It freaked me out when he hugged me and kept saying it, I thought he lost his mind.” Shiro held his face in his hands, lightly blushing as everyone made a point to embarrass him.

“You know Shiro had no idea that rings had sizes? It was so funny when he asked me to discreetly get his finger size. Our spa day from May? When I was dragging you around from store to store? That was when I got your size. He also wanted to personally design it himself, he was so nervous you should've seen it.” Allura’s mirth sparkled in her eyes, and Lance snorted as he took a bite of the strawberry and cream crepe.

When everyone was finished with brunch, they all worked to clean it up as Shiro pushed Lance to their room, insisting that he dressed nicely.  
Lance pulled on jeans and a blue tank top, admiring the silver ring on his finger. It was engraved with swirling patterns that reminded him of the ocean, and a small blue gem sat in the middle. It fit perfectly and contrasted with his skin in an almost magical way.  
“Kashi, what else do you have planned for me?”  
“Wait and see, Kitten.”  
\---  
“I can't believe you gave me a _knife_ , Keith.”  
The mechanic looked over at Lance from where he sat on the game chair. “What's wrong with it?” Lance blue shelled Pidge, “Nothing’s wrong with it mullet man, but isn’t it like your favorite knife?” Keith shrugged, and then swore when Pidge got ahead of him.  
“Yeah, it's my favorite, but you're technically going to be my brother now. So I figured giving it to you would be a good way to remind you to treat him right.”  
The brunet felt a twinge of fear coursed down his spine.  
“Yeah yeah, stop threatening the birthday boy Keith.” Pidge butted in before whooping as they jumped up in excitement over their win.  
“Alright, pay up losers.” Lance and Keith groaned and handed over two crisp twenty dollar bills.  
“Can't believe I lost to a gremlin.” Pidge jumped over and patted Lance on the head.  
“There there, underling. You always lose. But at least you lost on the game system that I bought you. This is my way of getting some money back.”  
Tiny gremlin was always planning. Damn them.  
\---  
Lance had been given money from Allura, and told to go shopping next. She joined him to make sure he stayed away from any important places.  
They bought some shirts, toys for Blue - his kitten - and various cookbooks and facemasks and video games.

At one point, Allura pulled him aside and treated him to some gelato. “You know Lance,” she started, “I’m really happy that Shiro finally proposed. I can tell you two really love each other, and it's about time since you have been dating for the last five years.”

Lance sighed when he thought about how he crushed on his boyf- _fiancé_ in high school. Shiro was two years ahead of Lance. He remembered being a Junior in high school when he first met Shiro, who had been a freshman in college. He couldn't believe someone so buff and cool and nice was related to Keith at the time, who was awkward, emo, and built like a noodle. They sort of kept contact through those years, and when Lance was a freshman in college, he asked Shiro to be his tutor for his calculus class. They got closer, and Lance eventually asked him out on his first date. To coffee. He was so nervous he accidentally spilled hot coffee all over himself and Shiro, who laughed it off. Then they became an item and dated through the rest of their college years, moved in together, met each other's parents. And now, five whole years later and they are finally engaged. They'd spoken about marriage before, Lance saying that if it was what his Kashi wanted, then he would want it too.

“Yeah.” The brunet finished off his gelato, “I'm glad too.”  
\---  
Hunk was his escort, pulling Lance into his truck and crying into his shoulder for a solid five minutes.  
“Hunk, buddy you're gonna make me cry.” The man sniffled, “Right, right, sorry.”  
“Now Lance, bro,” Hunk took a breath, “I hope you know that it's been really great being your bro and getting to see you grow and flirt and actually marry your hero.” Lance felt teary eyed again.  
“Dude, this is even _worse_ than you crying.”  
Hunk laughed his hearty laughter, “Well prepare to become a fountain. Of tears. Lots and lots of tears.”  
The brunet was giddy, nervously twisting at the ring on his finger.  
Hunk parked the truck, and then turned to Lance with a serious look.  
“Dude. This is going to be uncomfortable for both of us. Mostly me. Because I have to blindfold you. Please be mature about this.” He felt ancat like smirk spread onto his face.  
“Oh, does that mean Takashi is gonna fu-” Hunk shoved a cookie into Lance’s mouth and quickly tied a blue ribbon over his eyes.  
“Lance your sex life does not appeal to me whatsoever please don't. Just. Don't.”  
He let himself be lead from Hunk’s truck, but that didn't mean he didn't feel offended now.  
“What?!” Lance’s voice cracked a little, “DUDE! You literally called me and cried to me after your first few times sleeping with Keith, and gave me everything in explicit detail! And an innuendo makes you not able to pay back the favor?”  
Hunk laughed, “Lance. You know how vanilla I am, everything you and Shiro do is too much for me to handle listening to.”  
Lance made a thoughtful sound, “Fine. But that means you have to stop calling me every time Keith blo-” Hunk shook Lance a little to cut him off and loudly exclaimed, “Hey we are here, what impeccable timing.”  
Lance beard several people laughing, and then his blindfold was pulled off.  
They were at the beach. The misty breeze and warm sun, several torches around a table and chairs, blankets and gift boxes. And his family. His mama, papa, his older brothers and sisters and nieces and nephews. They all rushed to him, enveloping him in a large group hug. Lance was, as his best friend had warned him, a fountain of tears. His mother held Lance’s face in her hands and pulled him down to kiss his face, spewing her happiness for him in strings of Spanish. She looked at the ring on his hand, and sighed.  
“Lance I'm so happy for you, my son. You've found someone to love and it's such a wonderful occasion. I hope you're as happy as your father and I have been. You know, your father proposed to me on my birthday too?”  
Lance nodded, his face dripping tears as his mama retold her story of being proposed to. Somewhere in that retelling, Shiro had found Lance and intertwined their hands.  
Everyone gave Lance their wishes of a happy birthday and happy engagement . The night was warm, and when the sun had set. They slow danced to Elvis, their stomachs full of Lance’s favorite foods from childhood.  
\---

Shiro and Lance split off from the party to sit on a sand dune, to watch the fireworks that sparkles above.  
“You did all this for me?”  
The warm hand holding his squeezed, and Shiro pulled Lance into his lap.  
“Of course I did. I wanted to make sure you remembered it.”  
Lance nuzzled into the crook of Shiro’s neck, slowly leaving a trail of kisses down it and onto his collar bone.  
“I'm definitely going to remember this, it'll be a great story to tell our kids one day.” Shiro peeked up and looked at Lance.  
“Kids?” The brunet smiled, “Yeah. You've mentioned wanting children a few times to me, and I'm a family man.” The heard the squeal of laughter spill from one of Lance's many nieces.  
“But tonight is about us, not anything else.”  
Shiro hugged Lance, smiling hard enough that his cheeks hurt and a warm blush danced on his face and ears.

“Happy birthday, Lance.”

 

 

 

“Hey Kashi.”

 

  
“Yes kitten?”

 

  
“I'm wearing the lacey black ones right now.”  
“The ones with the opening in the back?”  
Shiro groaned when Lance rolled his hips down.  
“Yep.” Lance popped the ‘p’ and breathed hotly onto the shell of Shiro’s ear.  
“But the party-”  
“Is in your pants, _Kashi_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would've drawn something but have no inspiration, so I made this from a a Drabble to something a little more.  
> Find me on tumblr, Instagram, and twitter as waffle-walks!   
> Also, sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta and I typed this from my phone.


End file.
